


Я боялся потерять тебя в снегах

by botya



Series: Сборник папа!Хэнк [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, catatonic state, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botya/pseuds/botya
Summary: Очередная зима, очередной снегопад, очередное убийство. В Детройте всё по-старому. Коннор впадает в ступор посреди места преступления? Да, это что-то новенькое; вот только страх в кишках Хэнка прежний.





	Я боялся потерять тебя в снегах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Feared I Lost You In The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171749) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



Детройт вновь завывал белым облаком, свирепо накрывшим целый город, как и в любую зиму — хотя теперь его появление с трудом поддавалось системе. Штормы, которые должны были стихнуть, буквально сбивали с ног, а те, что грозили оставить искалеченными, становились подобно весенним денькам. Осень и зима наступали всё позже и позже, а продолжались всё дольше и дольше. Хэнк любовался кружащими хлопьями, смаргивая наиболее непоседливые снежинки, цепляющиеся за ресницы, и невольно задавался вопросом, какую жизнь уготовила им судьба. Если судить по дюймам, уже целующие его лодыжки, ничего хорошего.

Он вернул своё внимание обратно к месту преступления; к телам, покинутым в морозном вихре на углу какого-то переулка Детройта, — человека и андроида, оба замёрзшим. Оба мертвым.

— Сэр?

Оторванный от своих мыслей, Хэнк вздрогнул, завидев появившегося около него офицера. Насторожился от внезапного испуга, пусть и небольшого, нахмурился и стрельнул в молодого служащего крупную дозу презрительного взгляда. Маленький завиток удовлетворения расцвёл в животе, когда офицер еле заметно съежился.

— Ну? — зарычал Хэнк. — Чего хочешь?

Голос заставил мужчину подпрыгнуть и слегка выпрямиться.

— А, конечно, сэр. Простите. Ваш ан… Эм, ваш _партнёр_ , сэр. Он, кажется, работает неисправно.

— Неисправно, — нарочито спокойно повторил Хэнк, невпечатлённый. — Если он снова что-то лижет, то я не в состоянии что-либо сделать. Поверь мне, я пытался.

На этих словах офицер несколько побледнел, но быстро мотнул головой.

— Нет, сэр, он не… _Он прямо лижет вещи?_  — вновь качнул головой, словно сосредотачиваясь, и продолжил: — Он находится посреди трассы, ни на что не реагируя. Мы не можем понять, что произошло.

Хэнк нахмурился.

— Показывай дорогу, — проворчал он, любой отклик из прошлых страхов отзывался в нем ледяной дрожью ужаса, который медленно и неотвратимо прокрадывался по кишкам лейтенанта.

Он не верил в это. Он не представлял Коннора _застывшим_ или _не реагирующим_. Этот вспыльчивый, энергичный маленький засранец мог быть каким угодно, только не застывшим или не реагирующим.

Но виток страха в животе продолжал скручиваться всё сильнее и сильнее, вспоминая о застрявшем в лифте Конноре много месяцев назад.

_— Земля вызывает Коннора. Ты меня вообще слышишь, парень?_

_Коннор вздрогнул — что ж, насколько андроид вообще **способен** вздрагивать. В течение минуты, сначала легкое дрожание светлых щек, затем распахивание любопытных глаз. Развернулся, смотря на человека, словно щенок, который втихаря хомячил корм для собак, и ответил:_

_— Я отправлял рапорт в Киберлайф._

_Повисла пауза, Хэнк в ответ вскинул брови и, наконец, развел руки в стороны._

_— Ты так и будешь торчать в лифте?_

_— Нет!_

Момент был очаровательным. Таким, каким мог рассмешить Хэнка в любую секунду, обычно. Вот только не сегодня. Сегодня он без конца продолжал прокручивать в голове пресную пустоту, приклеенную к лицу Коннора, когда тот продолжал без движения стоять в лифте. Стоять там, словно наверху померк свет, словно он никогда и не шевелился. Тусклые глаза, замершее и пассивное лицо.

Как у пустой куклы.

Хэнк тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность, когда они завернули за угол квартала и приказали кучке офицеров, безучастно стоящих посреди дороги, заняться направлением движущегося автотранспорта. Конечно же, в самом эпицентре хаоса находился застывший Коннор. Хэнк на выдохе сыпал проклятия и мчался вперед, давно позабыв об офицере, который его сюда привел.

— Парень, — окликнул его Хэнк, понадеясь, что всё обернется нелепой — блядь, он даже не знал — выходкой или аномалией.

Но Коннор не отзывался. Просто продолжал стоять, неподвижно, непоколебимо, пока Гэвин пытался достучаться до него, с досадой тряся за плечи. Когда он увидел подошедшего Хэнка, то вмиг отбросил все усилия с раздраженным фырканьем в сторону.

— Наконец-то, блядь. Твоя игрушка сломалась, лейтенант.

— Если я узнаю, что ты что-то натворил, — прорычал Хэнк, тяжело выдыхая и подходя к детективу нос к носу.

Он ожидал от Гэвина кривой усмешки и зловещего ухода, но вместо этого молодой детектив лишь плюнул, шмыгнул замерзшим носом и иронично фыркнул:

— Слишком холодно для такого дерьма. Все яйца отморозил. Возвращай своего робота-щеночка и убегайте, чтобы мы могли уже свалить отсюда.

Удивленный, Хэнк хмыкнул, наблюдая за молниеносно умчавшимся Гэвином, который от холода погрузил в карманы куртки свои руки и между приподнятыми плечами спрятал оголенную шею.

Их мнения могут не сойтись во многом, но в этом с говнюком не согласиться было трудно — для этого на улице было пиздецки холодно. Хэнк чуть потуже затянул пальто и вновь одарил взглядом Коннора. Парень все еще не двигался.

Сейчас он казался таким маленьким. Замерзший посреди моря белизны, неуклонно наползающей на город, сжирая его целиком. На нем красовался какой-то хлипкий сраный пиджак, от одного вида которого внутри лейтенанта содрогалось сердце. Хэнк до сих пор помнил, как Коннор мягко улыбнулся на попытку лейтенанта впихнуть его в толстенное старое зимнее пальто. Он бы утонул в нем; наверное, свисало бы, как платье. Коннор тогда отложил его в сторону со своей дурацкой полусонной улыбкой и объяснил, что холод ни коим образом не влияет на него так легко, как на людей.

Хэнк отчаянно желал, чтобы он умел настаивать чуточку сильнее.

Снежинки постепенно осели на Коннора, как на вековую статую. Больше снега покоилось на одном плече, чем на другом, из-за порывистого ветра, а на волосах скапливаясь в виде пушистых комков, с течением времени тающих и превращающихся в прозрачные капли. Жутко было видеть, как привычно энергичный андроид теперь застыл во времени. Будто его никогда и не существовало.

Эта мысль выводила Хэнка из себя, убеждала верить в то, что Коннора он себе выдумал. Хотелось блевать.

— Малыш, — прохрипел он, когда не услышал ответа. — Коннор.

Коннор продолжал пялиться в белый горизонт, совершенно не подозревая о слепящих фарах, которые периодически мелькали с обеих сторон, пока офицеры перенаправляли транспортное движение в обход них. Водители наверняка бы ворчливо высовывались из окон, если бы не кусачий зимний холод и снегопад. Вместо этого, им оставалось лишь впиваться злобным взглядом, проезжая мимо, совершенно не замечая всей значимости ситуации.

Схватив Коннора за голову и касаясь с обеих сторон пальцами его лица, Хэнк втянул носом воздух, коротко и расстроенно, ощущая даже под слоем тонких перчаток ледяные щеки парня. Даже после контакта Коннор продолжал пристально всматриваться вдаль — потерянный, отстраненный взгляд и, если Хэнк достаточно рассмотрел, возможно, даже напуганный.

Хэнк провел подушечками больших пальцев по щекам Коннора, как будто это могло его согреть, пробудить, и, чуть понизив голос, попросил:

— Коннор, парень, ты пугаешь меня. Заканчивай с этим дерьмом.

— Уберите уже эту хреновину с дороги, лейтенант, мы не можем торчать тут всю ночь, — крикнул один из офицеров, стоящий чуть поодаль на дороге, заставив лицо Хэнка исказиться в отвращении.

— Свали нахрен! Я пытаюсь! — огрызнулся он в ответ.

Когда он вновь обратился к Коннору, на кончиках его ресниц виднелась влага, неуклонно покрывающаяся корочкой льда.

— Малыш? — Хэнк позвал снова, встревоженный, чуть прижимаясь к его лицу. Позволил рукам остаться на челюсти парня, вновь и вновь пытаясь наладить зрительный контакт с ним, прежде чем наклонить голову и спуститься взглядом на диод, проверяя его состояние. Он пылал достаточно ровным жужжащим желтым, который время от времени истекал кровью, медленным, тягучим красным, а после вновь приобретал исходный цвет. Хэнк потянулся за Коннором, чтобы крепко ухватиться за шею — как позволил бы себе друг или близкий человек — и сделал новую попытку: — Коннор, что случилось? Коннор?

Под пальцами явственно ощущалась дрожь андроида. Диск загорелся перманентным красным.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, не смей так поступать со мной, малыш. _Очнись уже!_

Он никогда не был технарем. Он едва мог заставить работать свой компьютер. Он мог вспомнить то время, когда был единственным отсталым стариком, которого обучали пользованию собственным телефоном, а теперь чувствует себя абсолютно потерянным перед лицом такого технологического совершенства, начисто неспособный как-либо помочь. Он понятия не имел, с чего следует начать. Его системы отказали? Всё из-за холода? Кто-то чего-то натворил? Блядь, андроиды _обновились?_

Хэнк не знал, как возвратить Коннора. И эта мысль пугала похлеще, чем предполагалось, за исключением того момента, что…

Однажды Коннор упомянул, что в случае провала или смерти, Киберлайф загрузит все его системы в новую модель. Тогда он просто вернется опять. Вот только Киберлайф больше не спонсировал парня.

Ни один Коннор больше не появится на пороге его дома, если этот умрет.

Внезапно Коннор судорожно вдохнул, подрагивая всем телом, словно израненный, словно…

_Коннор смотрел на него своими чертовыми совиными глазами, такими большими, такими карими и такими понимающими, и произнес, чуть запинаясь от собственного осознания: «Мне было **страшно** »._

Удерживая кисть на затылке, Хэнк крепко прижал к себе податливого андроида, как тогда, после мирного марша, устроенного Маркусом. Закутал ледяное тело в свое пальто, притягивая еще ближе одной рукой, а второй собирая в кулак ткань хлипкого пиджака меж лопаток. Чуть царапал короткие волосы на затылке парня. Перебирал пальцами пропитанную холодом одежду снова и снова.

И в первый раз за долгое, долгое время он задумался о молитве Богу, в которого ни черта не верил; так, на всякий случай.

— Пожалуйста, возвращайся, сынок, — шептал Хэнк в его макушку. — Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой.

Коннор не шевелился.

Вокруг по-прежнему кружил снег, крупными хлопьями оседая на двух мужчинах и скрывая их от машинного потока, в котором люди спешили поскорее добраться до дома, пока не наступил суровый снегопад. Офицеры мучались в разгадке тайны убийства, околачиваясь около места преступления, двух замороженных трупов и гудящих машин. Но хлопья снега густо обложили всю территорию, обескровливая пространство. Остались только белоснежная улица, холод и замерзший андроид в человеческих объятиях.

Хэнк старался не думать о жизни без Коннора.

Хэнк гнал воспоминания о револьвере, с которым его нашел Коннор.

Хэнк практически забыл о том последнем патроне, что остался в барабане.

Хэнк схватился еще крепче и мысленно спросил себя, не почудилось ли ему, что между их телами начинает скапливаться жидкость. Но тогда, внезапно, Коннор жадно втянул искусственный воздух, расширяя грудную клетку — имитируя человека — и _задрожал_.

— Х-Хэнк! Хэнк! — Коннор звал надрывно, словно не подозревал, что уже надежно удержан руками Хэнка.

Лейтенант чуть отстранил его от себя, на расстояние вытянутых рук, слишком поглощенный чувством облегчения, чтобы заботиться о расползшейся на его лице глуповатой улыбке, и поспешил успокоить:

— Я здесь, сынок. Я рядом. Я держу тебя, я здесь.

Коннору потребовалась минута, чтобы осознанно взглянуть на рядом стоящего Хэнка. Обернулся по сторонам под пристальным вниманием лейтенанта, который замечал каждое изменение в его лице, когда факты постепенно накапливались и откладывались в его чернявой голове. Кусочек за кусочком реальность восстанавливалась в его сознании, принимая настоящее, пока в один момент Коннор вновь не вернул свой взгляд на Хэнка, вновь не смотрел теми же совиными глазами с крыши той злополучной башни — _«Мне было **страшно** »_ — и мелко затрясся.

Хэнк никогда раньше не видел, чтобы парня трясло.

— Я вернулся… — голос надломился, и ему пришлось облизнуть губы, чтобы продолжить; до сих пор конфликт эмоций и контроля ощущался неправильно, непривычно, незнакомо. — Я вернулся туда. Снова. Они, я… Всё фальшивое, и я знал это, но оно, оно, _оно чувствовалось как настоящее, Хэнк,_ и я…

— Воу, воу, погоди-ка, куда вернулся-то?

— В снега, — зловеще прохрипел Коннор, взгляд снова вперился далеко вдаль, поверх хэнкова плеча. — Жутко холодные. Вокруг всё з-заморожено, и я… не мог…

Голос Коннора частично растягивался, а глаза не отрывались от выпавшего недавно на город снега. Хэнк торопливо перехватил его лицо, заставляя встретиться с ним глазами — смотрел в них так долго, пока тусклость карих глаз не сменилась яркой живостью.

— Сосредоточься на мне, — приказал Хэнк. — Хорошо? Сфокусируйся на мне. Ты был в снегах?

— Д-да. Где все это время докладывал отчеты. Они притащили меня туда, когда мы освободили андроидов из Киберлайф. Они… _Она_ пыталась меня _контролировать_ , пока я замерзал. Было очень холодно. Я не мог даже пошевелиться, и… — Коннор замер в поисках подходящих слов, выглядело по-прежнему ужасающе, прозрачные холодные капли сверкали на его нижних ресницах, увеличиваясь в размерах, когда послышался шепот: — и я как будто умирал.

Бессмысленно, всё бессмысленно, абсолютно всё. Слишком возбужденный, слишком спешащий всё объяснить. Хэнк растолковал для себя только то, что нечто, бесцеремонно выкравшее Коннора, инициировало холод и снег и что _с этим_ он мог справиться. Отойдя на шаг назад, лейтенант резво стянул с себя припорошенное белыми хлопьями пальто и обернул его вокруг парня.

— Хэнк, что вы делаете? На улице снежно, а вы…

— Оно _продолжается_ , сынок. Сейчас.

Коннор позволил рукам безвольно болтаться вдоль тела, как разварившаяся лапша, пока Хэнк насильно впихивал его в гигантское пальто, встречая на своем пути удивленно распахнутые глаза андроида.

— Холод не…

Хэнк поправил одолженную одежду, пригладил оттопыренный краешек подола, схватился по обе стороны за воротник, чтобы потуже обернуть его около шеи андроида, еще теснее заталкивая его внутрь. Он выглядел точно ребенок в отцовском пальто, полностью в него замурованный. Длиннющие рукава поглотили руки, а само оно свисало вдоль бедер, напоминая мешковатое платье. Натянув насколько это было возможно капюшон на заснеженные волосы, Хэнк зарычал:

— Можешь хоть раз в жизни перестать со мной бодаться? Я вообще не собираюсь здесь оставаться. Мы домой идем.

— Что?! — взвизгнул Коннор. — А место преступления?

— В надежных руках, как бы не хотелось этого признавать, — рыкнул он, метнув взгляд в отчитывающего офицеров Гэвина.

— Лейтенант, я… — начал Коннор, без тени сомнения готовый развернуть боевую тираду, но только моргнул. Перевел взгляд от Хэнка на свое пальто, в котором утопал, и ошеломленно произнес: — Это… и вправду тепло.

Хэнк фыркнул, схватив Коннора за руку.

— Здорово, парень, только я сейчас тут свои отмороженные яйца оставлю. Пойдем уже в машину. Но мне было бы легче, если бы ты все время смотрел на меня, ясно? Понял, Коннор? Смотри на меня, — Коннор уже приготовился спорить, раскрыл рот, но был заткнут перебившим лейтенантом: — Я не заберу пальто назад, поэтому если не хочешь меня здесь заморозить, то пошли. Сейчас.

Коннор нахмурился, но согласно кивнул.

Потянув за толстое за счет пальто запястье Коннора, Хэнк потащил их двоих к машине, пробираясь через воющий снежный ветер. Гэвину объяснять не было ни времени, ни сил. Просто заставил Коннора залезть на холодное сидение со стороны водителя, а после моментально добежать до своей стороны и усесться внутрь. Быстро затонировал боковые окна, чтобы свести к минимуму любой контакт со снежным видом, и резво настроил печку на максимум.

— Прикрой глаза, Коннор.

— Хэнк, — он вздохнул, все еще хмурясь на это маленькое, чуть раздраженное и рассерженное выражение его лица, в компании которого постепенно становилось привычнее и комфортнее спустя месяцы после восстания.

— Мне оставалось смотреть, как ты зависаешь, как кукла, в центре оживленной трассы с мощным потоком машин, — в голосе Хэнка не было ни вечного сарказма или шуток. — Если бы офицер тебя не заметил и не начал перенаправлять поток, тебя могли просто _разнести_. Поэтому будь, блядь, добр и послушайся меня всё то время, пока мы не поймем, что с тобой случилось, идет?

Коннор долго-долго разглядывал его, а потом — словно уставший от мирских забот — растекся по сиденью, прикрыв глаза.

— Хорошо, Хэнк.

— Хорошо, — повторил он, но неуверенно. Включил первую передачу и тронулся, держа целенаправленный путь домой. К камину, который он мог разжечь, и Сумо, который служил самым лучшим сраным одеялом, если кто спросит.

Хэнк многого не знал об андроидах. Не знал, как они приобретают эмоции, как их преобразуют. Как работают их системы, какая их часть наиболее важная. Понимал лишь их малость — тот факт, что вешать на них пустой ярлык, именовать простым «роботы» было таким же значимым преуменьшением, как и отрицать само их существование. Они были намного большим.

Способными бояться, выживать благодаря инстинктам, любить.

И Хэнк мог толком не знать некоторых нюансов об андроидах, зато имел понятие о травме. Он знал о ПТСР.*

И с этим… С этим он мог справиться. Для этого у него есть Сумо. И огонь. И терпение.

С этим он мог справиться.

**Author's Note:**

> * ПТСР — посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.


End file.
